


The Great & Lonely God

by illonimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illonimo/pseuds/illonimo
Summary: He was your paradise but also your punishment, whether he knew it or not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Great & Lonely God

Y/N’s fingertips barely grazed the edge of the wooden bed, the body inside lifeless and still. They would begin his pyre soon, and this would be the only time she would be able to see him beforehand. The pyre was to be at night, as legends said it would leave a soul unrest to travel aimlessly in the dark. The people here wanted him to suffer. Suffer because of her. She did not want to leave him there, the thought of their hands handling him so roughly upset her and she wished to be able to take him with her.

‘ _What would you do with the corpse_?’ The voice spoke, the words spoken like an elder, it was her magic flowing through her; the deity inside of her.

‘ _Do not call him a corpse_.’ She barked, the pain of reality sinking into her chest.

‘ _But it is what he is, yes?_ ’ The voice was no longer scolding her, it held comfort like a parent to a weeping child.

‘. _..Yes._ ’ Her reply was brisk and filled with sorrow. The man before her had died for involving himself in magic, involving himself with her. It was her fault.  
  
Pain tore at her as she moved closer to him, her fingertips lightly touching his face, running over his features, imprinting them into her mind. 

She wanted to remember how he was when he was alive, the way his eyelashes fluttered and the way he’d scrunch up his face when he was flustered. She wanted to remember how his hands held his paintbrush as he painted on canvas after canvas, insisting he wanted to get every angle of her face and figure. And she would just laugh at his silliness, he was going to be with her forever so there was no reason to rush the hundreds of paintings he insisted had to be done. 

**Forever** , what a _**foolish**_ notion; did she really think she could have that sort of happiness?

But she needed to remember him like this, how she made him. She needed to remember the pain and the sorrow for times she thought of involving herself in another human’s life. She needed to to stick so she would not be the cause of another’s death.

* * *

_**“Why did you save me all those years ago?” His words caught her off guard and she simply moved closer to him, sighing.**_

_**“You were a special case, I don’t save everyone. I refrain from including myself in humans lives. It’s better that way.” Her eyes stayed fixated on the book in front of her but she paid no attention to the words written on them, she’d read them many times before.** _

_**“Why did you save me then?” The persistence made her waver as she gripped the binding just a little harder. She could tell him everything, she could stop avoiding his yearning gaze and let fate run its course. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t break his heart. She had done the one thing she wasn’t supposed to do.** _

_**She fell in love.** _

_**She did not want to divulge her selfish reasonings, not to him. She didn’t want him to know that eventually he would have to kill her and she would have to leave him. It was not something she ever wanted him to have to face. That’s why she had promised to make him immortal, like her, so she could continue to be the selfish God she was.** _

* * *

‘You are my salvation from this eternity of hell.’ The words sat on the tip of her tongue like she was still unable to utter them. ‘And I am your damnation’. 

Y/N sighed, her eyes prickling with tears long unshed. 

“Why did you have to come and stumble your way into my life? Why did you have to get involved with a person like me?” The tears spilled over as a bittersweet smile etched herself onto her face. “You stupid, stupid boy.” Turning away from the lifeless figure her shoulders hunched in defeat. 

**_I’m sorry._ **


End file.
